gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schlacht auf dem Goldweg
Der Überfall auf den Beutetross (im Original: The Loot Train Attack) ist eine Schlacht während Daenerys Targaryens Invasion von Westeros und ist die erste direkte Konfrontation zwischen dem Haus Lennister, ihren Verbündten dem Haus Tarly und dem Haus Targaryen auf dem Festland von Westeros. Der vollständige Transport der Beute auf seinem Wege von Rosengarten nach Königsmund durch Daenerys Targaryen und ihr Dothraki-Khalasar aufgehalten. Historisch ist die Schlacht vor allem deshalb interessant, da Daenery auch ihren Drachen Drogon dabei erstmals in einer Schlacht in Westeros ein. In der Serie Vorgeschichte Ser Jaime Lennister wird damit beauftragt Rosengarten einzunehmen, vorrangig um die Schätze und die Region unter eigene Kontrolle zu stellen. Damit sollte der Reichtum des Hauses genutzt, um die Eiserne Bank von Braavos auszubezahlen und die Unterstüzung der Goldenen Kompanie, als auch die Ernte der Weite als Versorgung für die Soldaten als auch die Bevölkerung von Königsmund genutzt werden. Nach der erfolgenden Belagerungen und Plünderung von Rosengarten durch die Lennister-Tarly-Streitkräfte, unter Kommando von Ser Jaime und Lord Randyll Tarly, sollte der dort erbeutete Schatz der Tyrells mit einem Tross nach Königsmund geschafft werden. Die Ernte der Weite sollen Lord Randyll Tarly, dessen Sohn Dickon und Bronn überwachen. Der Tross folgte dabei der Rosenstraße in Richtung Hauptstadt, die Nahe des Flusses Mander entlang läuft. Daenerys Targaryen hatte vor dem Angriff durch die von ihren Beratern vorgeschlagenen Manöver bereits ihre Verbündeten in der Weite und in Dorne eingebüßt, während ihre Unbefleckten durch die Flotte von Euron Graufreud in Casterlystein festgesetzt wurden. Daher beschloss sie, mit der Hilfe ihres Drachen und der Dothraki, an anderer Stelle in den Konflikt einzugreifen und die Lennisters zu schwächen. Ablauf Die Lennisterarmee ist auf der Rosenstraße dem Rückweg von Rosengarten nach Königsmund, wo die Soldaten an einem schmalen Fluss für den Moment halt machen. Randyll Tarly informiert Ser Jaime, dass die letzten Wagen mit der Ernte bei Einbruch der Nacht über dem Schwarzwasser nach Königsmund erreichen. Während sich Jaime Lennister mit Dickon Tarly unterhält, macht Bronn Jaime auf ein merkwürdiges Geräusch aufmerksam. Jaime befiehlt den Soldaten sich in Formation aufzustellen. Das Geräusch kommt immer näher, bis die Männer schließlich die Quelle des Geräusches erkennen. Dabei handelt es sich um die Dothraki-Armee von Daenerys Targaryen. Während die Dothraki auf die Lennister-Armee zu reitet, erscheint Drogon am Himmel, welcher von Daenerys geritten wird. Er fliegt über die Armee hinweg und speiht Feuer, wodurch viele Männer bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen. Er schneidet damit eine Schneise in die Reihen der Lennistersoldaten und richtet er verheerenden Schaden unter den feindlichen Soldaten an. Die Dothraki nutzen dies und brechen trotz der Flammen durch die entstandene Lücke und bekämpfen die Lennistersoldaten. Dabei kommt es auf beiden Seiten zu großen Verlusten. Gleichzeitig fliegt Daenerys auf Drogon über den Kutschen, welche Nahrungsmittel beinhalten, und lässt sie alle mit seinem Drachenfeuer verbrennen. Obwohl Drogons Feuer und bloße Anwesenheit ein Chaos unter den überraschten Streitkräften der Lennisters auslöste, konnten noch genug Männer ihre Kampfformation halten, um zeitweise Widerstand gegen die Dothraki-Horde leisten zu können. Letztlich machten die zahlenmäßige Übermacht und der Einsatz von Drogon den Kampf für die Lennisters jedoch aussichtslos. Als sich die Schlacht langsam dem Ende näherte und ein klarer Sieg durch das Haus Targaryen abzeichnete, ordnete Ser Jaime Lennister seinen Offizier Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser dazu an, den von Qyburn konstruierten Skorpion gegen den Drachen einzusetzen. Auf dem Weg dorthin wird er von einem Dothraki verfolgt. Bronn kann ihn jedoch überraschen und mit einem Schuss der Balliste töten. Er spannt einen neuen Bolzen ein und zielt auf Drogon. Der erste Schuss verfehlt, jedoch gelingt ihm beim zweiten Schuss ein Treffer. Drogon wird am rechten Flügel und vor den Augen der Kämpfenden verliert der Drache an Höhe. Er verbrennt die Balliste und geht zu Boden. Daenerys steigt ab und versucht den Bolzen zu entfernen. Ser Jaime sieht seine Chance und reitet mit einer Lanze auf sie los und versuchte sie zu töten. Er wird aber im letzten Moment von Drogon entdeckt, mit Feuer angegriffen. Kurz bevor er davon getroffen wird, wirft sich Bronn auf ihn und beide fallen in den Fluss. Seer Jaime trug dabei allerdings volle Rüstung und sank in das Gewässer. Ihre Pferde werden Sekundenbruchteile später lebendig verbrannt. Folgen Die psychologischen Folgen des Drachenangriffes sind schwer vorauszusehen. Einerseits konnte Daenerys Targaryen mit dem Angriff ihre Macht und den enormen militärischen Wert von Drachen beweisen, andererseits wurde Drogon im Laufe der Schlacht für alle Überlebenden sichtbar verwundet. Wie diese beiden Faktoren sich auf das Verhalten der anderen Lords von Westeros auswirken werden, bleibt zunächst offen. Theoretisch könnte die Brutalität des Drachenangriffes sowie die Anwesenheit eines als barbarisch angesehenen Volkes wie der Dothraki die von Cersei Lennister gegenüber Daenerys Targaryen aufgestellte Behauptung der fremdländischen und grausamen Invasorin in den Augen mancher Lords und Ladys nur bestätigen. Für die Lennisters war die Niederlage bei Stolperstadt hingegen auf jeden Fall eine folgenreiche, da die wurden sämtliche Nahrungsvorräte die die Lennisterarmee aus der Weite transportiert hat vernichtet. Die Goldreserven konnten allerdings vorher nach Königsmund verbracht werden. Zugleich wurde ein großer Teil ihres Heeres vernichtet oder zerstreut, was nach dem eingeplanten Verlust von Casterlystein, der eben der Stärkung des Hauptheeres dienen sollte, ein verhältnismäßig großer Schlag war. Ob Jaime Lennister noch am Leben ist, ist zum Ende der Schlacht ungewiss. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Dreharbeiten für die Schlacht fanden bei den Los Barruecos, einem Naturedenkmal nahe der Ortschaft Cáceres, und der meiste Teil in der Nähe gelegenden Las Breñas in der spanischen Region Extremadura statt. *Laut Aussagen der Produzenten und des Drehteams im Inside war der Überfall auf den Beutetross war sogar vor die Schlacht der Bastarde die bis dato größte und aufwändig zu produzierende Schlacht in Game of Thrones. *Dabei wurden mehr als 450 Statisten sowie mehre Pferde verwendet. Die Statisten wurden alle eine Woche lang von der Mitgliedern der Britischen Armee instruiert, wie sie sich richtig in einem Kampf zu verhalten haben. Die Drehzeit für diese Schlacht betrug etwa einen Monat und wurde im November und Dezember 2016 abgedreht.Game of Thrones in Southern Spain — A Pre-Filming Dates & Spoilers Roundup, Watchers on the Wall Trivia *Aufgrund von Randyll Tarlys Aussagen ereignet sich die Schlacht in der Weite an der Grenze zur Kronlande. Sie können sich nur in der Nähe von Stolperstadt und im Quellgebiet des Mander befinden. **Diee Distanz zwischem dem Mander und dem Schwarzwasser ist dort am geringsten, die die restlichen Versorgungswagen Königsmund bereits vor Einbruch der Nacht erreichen. **Die Rosenstraße verläuft in nordöstliche Richtung parallel nach Königsmund. Bevor der Rosenweg allerdings über den Schwarzwasser verläuft, verläuft er ein Stück durch den Königswald. Der Überfall auf den Tross findet jedoch auf offenem Feld mit durch aus leicht steppenartigen Terrain statt. **Eine zweite Möglichkeit ist, dass sie bereits so weit nördlich sind, den Mander passiert haben und dem Schwarzwasser folgen und diesen an der Grenze zur Kronlande befinden, so dass der Tross nur noch den Fluss passieren muss. *In Stolperstadt fand eine wichtige Schlacht während des Drachentanzes statt. Dort verrieten die Drachensamen Ulf der Weiße und Hugo Hammer ihre Königin Rhaenyra Targaryen aus Eigennutz, schlossen sich den Grünen an und brannten Stolperstadt sowie das dort stationierte Heer der Schwarzen nieder. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer hat sich weder die Einnahme von Rosengarten ereignet, noch hat Daenerys Targaryens Invasion von Westeros begonnen. Daenerys Targaryen befindet sich am Ende von A Dance with Dragons irgendwo im Dothrakischen Meer und wird von Dothraki aufgegriffen. Der Junge Greif sowie seine Unterstützer Jon Connington und die Goldene Kompanie unternehmen in A Dance with Dragons und The Winds of Winter die Einnahme der Sturmlande, darunter Greifenhorst und Sturmkap. Einzelnachweise en:Battle of Tumbleton fr:Bataille de Tumbleton pt-br:Batalha de Tumbleton ru:Бойня на Розовом тракте Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Daenerys Targayens Invasion von Westeros